Your Surrender
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Based on this from CP Coulter's tumblr: Has Logan ever seen Julian cry? If so, what for?


**Title: **Your Surrender  
**Author:** br33_br33  
**Pairing: **Logan/Julian friendship (I'm disappointed about it too, guys)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 926  
**Summary:** Based on this from CP Coulter's tumblr: _Has Logan ever seen Julian cry? If so, what for?_ Yes. He's actually the only one who has. And Julian was crying out of frustration then. It was bad moment in his career and he was so _tired_ with his work, and school, and life, and Logan and everything. Logan saw him, and then Julian threw him out of his room.

_**Author's notes: First time posting in this fandom. I was really inspired by this little snippet from CP's blog, and I just had to write something about it. Hope you enjoy. The title is from the song "Your Surrender" by Neon Trees. Also, un-beta'd, so if you find any mistake, please alert me to them, and I'll try to fix them ASAP. :)**_

_Disclaimer: The work which I base my fanfic is a fanfic from Glee, and I don't own that. Nor do I own Derek, Logan, or Julian. They belong to the wonderful Miss CP Coulter, author of Dalton._

Logan senses something is wrong the moment Derek stomps into their shared room, looking both extremely pissed off and hurt. It's a look Logan knows only two people have the ability to cause: he and Dalton's resident celebrity, Julian Larson.

"What's the prima donna done _this _time?" Logan asks from his bed, closing his Algebra book and preparing for what he's sure to be a loud and vulgar—and hilarious on to Logan—rave about all the reasons Julian is a self-centered asshat who needs a swift kick in the nads to set his priorities straight.

"All I did was say he really ought to consider taking a fucking break from all the cameras and annoying paparazzi, and you know what he fucking does? He flies off the handle at me! Starts shouting about how I don't even understand half of the pressure he's under and that the last thing he needs is someone telling him how to run his life. And then he storms off and hauls himself up in his room. Fucking jackass." Derek throws himself on to his bed on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed and expression still seething. "Sometimes I don't know why we're even friends with him. All he does is scream at and insult us. When was the last time we even managed to have a conversation with him that didn't end up with one or all of us yelling at each other?"

"I don't know," Logan says through gritted teeth because now that Derek mentions it, Julian has done nothing but be a completely and utter dick to them, and having it set out so plainly before him has finally pissed Logan off. "But I'm going to go tell him exactly where he can shove his bitchy attitude." Logan pushes his math book off to the side before jumping up and all but marching out the door.

"Now you're just asking for a fight!" Derek calls after him as he walks out.

"No, Julian asked for one the second he started acting like this!" Logan snarls back, slamming the door and making a very angry beeline for the one down the hall. It'll probably be locked, but that doesn't matter to Logan as he grips the knob tightly and twists it with as much for as he can muster. To his slight surprise, it turns with hardly any trouble, and Logan throws the door open, eyes scanning the room for his intended target.

Who happens to be sitting in his swivel chair, looking out the window over his desk, tears streaking two angry tracks down his face. All of Logan's anger dissipates, leaving behind nothing but worried. He's never seen Julian cry before. _Never_.

Before Logan can say anything, Julian slams his fists against the desk, folds his arms together, and buries his face into them, a large sob tearing from his chest.

"Jules…" Logan whispers, the incessant to comfort his friend causing him to speak before really thinking. Julian almost immediately shoots up, eyes locking on Logan, and it kills Logan to see Julian looking so broken and hurt, and—and—

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Julian shouts, rubbing the heel of his palm furiously at eyes to dispose of any evidence. "I mean, fuck, I wanted a single suite for privacy, and you and Derek still walk in here like you own the place—"

"Julian, could you stop yelling for one second?" Logan asks. Julian stops his tirade, staring at Logan with a tumultuous combination of anger, hurt, and…something Logan's not sure he can identify. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Julian says instantaneously. "Nothing that matters to you anyway."

"It does matter to me, Jules! You're my friend, which means when you're upset it's my job to find out why and do everything I can to make it better!"

"We're not friends," Julian says bitterly. "We never were. You just hang around me because I'm one of the few people who can stand you, and I only stick around because—" Julian stops mid-sentence, his eyes widened as if he just realized he'd almost made a huge mistake. He recovers quickly and continues, "Because I've got no one better at this school to waste my time with."

"Whether that's the case or not, it still makes us friends," Logan shoots back, an ice settling into his stomach at the idea that _this _is what Julia thinks of their friendship. "So tell me what's wrong."

Julian actually looks as though he's considering it. Like he may just spill out whatever problems are plaguing him, whatever demons are haunting him. In fact, he may have, but Logan steps forward and places his hand on Julian's arm in what he thinks is a comforting gesture, and suddenly Julian closes off, eyes glaring at the offending touch as if it burns.

The next moments, Logan doesn't remember too well. He remembers Julian yanking his arm away, remembers Julian screaming for him to leave because, "_It's none of His Majesty's fucking business,"_ and lastly, he remembers being shoved out into the hallway and the door being slammed in his face.

Logan stares at the door with disbelief. Julian had been _this close_ to telling Logan what was wrong, and Logan fucked it up. It's what Logan always does. It's like it's hardwired for him to messed everything good in his life, even his friends, up.

"Oh, Jules," Logan says to no one, since there isn't anybody in the hallway with him. "Why won't you let me in?"


End file.
